Besoin d'une Mère Besoin d'un Enfant
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Juste après que Claude ait ramené la noble du mal Phantomhive au manoir Trancy. Angelika est si confuse et attristée par rapport à la "trahison" de Sébastian. Elle resent un énorme besoin d'attention. Sa mère lui manque tellement. Hannah sera là pour lui venir en aide.


Besoin d'une Mère. Besoin d'un Enfant.

P.O.V. Angelika.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Sébastian, l'homme que j'aime m'a trahi, je me fais courtiser par le majordome Trancy et je ne peux même plus retourner dans mon propre manoir. N'ai-je donc aucun allié dans ce monde perverti. Je me sens si seule…si seule…comme autrefois.

Je me promène dans les grands jardins du domaine Trancy. Des images de Sébastian me traversent l'esprit. Tous les moments doux que nous avions passés ensemble. Les fois où il m'a si tendrement pris dans ces bras, où il me sauvait la vie au péril de sa vie, ou encore quand il m'accordait ces sourires sincères et qu'il restait à mes côtés quand j'en avais besoin…Mais tout ça, c'est fini…il m'a trompé, il a manqué à sa parole, IL M'A MENTI! IL AVAIT PROMIS DE NE JAMAIS ME MENTIR! SALE TRAÎTRE!

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je commence à frapper les jolies roses, couleur bleu clair avec ma canne.

Mais à un moment, ma canne rencontre quelque chose de plus dur et j'entends un léger cri. Je me retourne et vois la servante des Trancy. Hannah qu'elle s'appelle je crois.

Un hématome est apparu là où je l'ai percuté. Ce qu'elle fit ensuite me surprit grandement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous en prie. Frappez-moi de tout votre soul. Allez-y, si cela vous permet d'atténuer votre douleur, me dit-elle.

- Comment!

Mon rougissement s'accentue un peu, mais pour montrer que je ne suis pas déstabilisée par elle, je détourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils et lui dit.

- Mais vous êtes tous cinglé dans ce manoir…C'est bon, relève-toi. Tu comptes rester plantée là indéfiniment.

Et je lui tends ma main pour l'aider. Elle affiche un petit sourire et la saisi. Quand elle fut sur ces pieds, je lui lança un dernier regard et m'éloigne.

P.O.V. Hannah.

Je l'a regarde partir en conservant mon sourire. Jamais Alois Trancy n'avait manifesté de gentillesse envers moi. Non, au contraire, il passait le plus clair de son temps à me brutaliser et à me lancer des objets lourds à la figure qu'à se montrer bienveillant. C'était toujours Claude qui y avait droit.

Je ne sais si je pense bien, mais je crois bien que je préfère, et de beaucoup Angelika Phantomhive que mon précédent maître. Et je présume que c'est aussi le cas pour Claude.

P.O.V. Angelika

Le soir arrivé.

Je suis assise à table en train de manger mon dîner. Claude cuisine bien certes, mais pas aussi bien que Sébas…Et merde, pourquoi faut-il que je pense sans cesse à lui. Ma colère remonte et j'envoie mon assiette s'écraser par terre. Cela a fait beaucoup de bruit car je vois Hannah se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle à manger pour ramasser les débris.

La voir ainsi au sol à nettoyer mes dégâts me fait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Comme si c'était plutôt à moi de réparer mes erreurs. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi je fais ça, je m'accroupie près d'elle et récolter quelques morceaux de porcelaine pour l'aider.

- Oh, mademoiselle, fit-elle. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de m'aider. Je peux m'en occuper.

Je relève le menton et plante mon œil vert dans son œil bleu royal et j'acquiesce un léger sourire.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Après tout c'est de ma faute.

Elle paraît d'abord surprise, mais au final, répond à mon sourire et nous finissons de nettoyer. Je peux à présent comprendre la tâche que j'avais jadis confiée à May Linn.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Claude entra dans la salle à manger et en nous voyant jeté les restes de vaisselle et de nourriture, il me dit d'une voix désolé.

- Jeune maîtresse, vous auriez pu m'appeler pour nettoyer.

- Il me semble, répliquais-je sèchement, qu'étant un démon, tu devrais avoir l'oreille fine et t'être montrer immédiatement. Contrairement à toi, Hannah est arrivée sur le champ et à ramasser pour toi. Tu devrais la remercier, majordome inutile.

Claude semble étonné une seconde, mais finit par s'incliner devant Hannah et dit.

- Je te remercie Hannah pour avoir fait mon travail.

- Ce n'est rien, murmure-t-elle.

Claude se redresse et se tourne vers moi en s'approchant.

- Bien maîtresse, il est l'heure de prendre votre bain et d'aller au lit.

Oh, je le vois venir avec ces gros sabots. Il va sûrement tenter de refaire comme ce matin et me mater. Malheureusement pour lui, les humains sont moins stupides qu'il le croit.

- Non, crache-je, ce sera Hannah qui s'occupera de moi. Toi, tu vas retourner à tes tâches.

- Mais mademoiselle. En tant que majordome, je me dois de vous assis…

- Silence, m'écris-je. Si tu devais m'assister comme tu dis, tu aurais été avec moi dès le début de la journée. Hikuzo Hannah.

- Yes, my mistress.

P.O.V Hannah.

Ça alors. Jamais Alois Trancy ne m'avait demandé de l'accompagner quelque part sauf pour aller au manoir Phantomhive.

Mais c'est étrange, un curieux et nouveau sentiment me compresse le cœur. Une chose que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis ma rencontre avec Luca Macken, ce jeune garçon humain. Je ne saurais l'expliquer pour l'instant.

Nous arrivons donc à la salle de bain et j'entreprends de faire couler le bain. Je vérifie aussi si l'eau n'est pas trop chaude. Je ne souhaiterais pas la brûler. J'y ajoute aussi de la mousse tandis que la jeune maîtresse se déshabille. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas la gênée puisque nous somme entre femmes et que c'était Sébastian Michaelis que s'en chargeait avant.

Quand le bain fut prêt, je l'invite à y entrer. Elle y embarque donc en douceur et lâche un soupir de bienêtre au contact de l'eau chaude. Tous ces muscles se relâchent. Je remonte alors mes manches prends un seau, le remplit et le déverse sur sa tête. Elle crachote un peu, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. J'enduis ces cheveux d'un shampoing parfumé aux fleurs des champs et lui frotte doucement les cheveux.

P.O.V. Angelika.

Bien qu'Hannah n'était pas celle qui lavait Alois, elle s'y prend très bien. Ça me rappelle le temps où se fut ma propre mère qui me lavait les cheveux et me frottait le corps avec une éponge quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. Mais en même temps, plus j'y pense, et plus je me rends compte qu'Hannah agit bien plus comme étant une mère attentionnée qu'une servante. S'en est risible.

Je laisse échapper un petit pouffement. Hannah le remarque.

- Jeune maîtresse?

- Ça va Hannah, merci.

Je ne dis plus rien et laisse Hannah finir de me laver.

Quand elle eut finit qu'elle m'eut enfilé ma chemise de nuit, Claude entra dans la salle de bain et lui dit.

- Très bien Hannah, tu peux disposer. Je m'occupe du reste.

Je fronce encore les sourcils et me tourne vers le miroir. Alors que j'allais remonter mon regard vers mes yeux, je vis…

Instinctivement, j'attrape la brosse à cheveux et la lança de toutes mes forces vers le miroir. Il se cassa en plusieurs fragments de verre sous l'impact.

- Mademoiselle!, s'exclame Claude. Que vous arrive-t-il?

Il se pencha vers moi et s'assura que je ne suis pas blessée.

- Dans le miroir…j'ai cru voir le visage d'Alois.

- Tout va bien. Vous n'êtes pas blessée?

- Non, je n'aie rien, lui répondis-je durement.

- Hannah, nettoie-moi ça et vite, dit Claude. Mademoiselle a besoin de calme. Je la reconduis à sa chambre.

- Non, c'est toi qui ramasse les éclats de verre, le coupe-je fermement.

- Mais mademoiselle, je…

- Tais-toi! C'est un ordre!...Allez viens avec moi, Hannah.

P.O.V. Hannah.

De plus en plus surprenant. On dirait que la jeune maîtresse recherche plus ma compagnie que celle de Claude. Enfin, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je la suis donc jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j'adresse un petit sourire à Claude. Et tout en m'éloignant avec la jeune maîtresse, je l'entends dire «Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie?».

P.O.V. Angelika.

Hannah vient de rabattre les couvertures sur moi, comme une mère avec son enfant. Cela prend des proportions de plus en plus grandes. Je plisse encore les sourcils et me tourne la tête.

- Mademoiselle? dit-elle.

- Tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai vus, c'était quoi?...Je sais plus ce que je pense! Je veux repartir!

- Et pour aller où?, demande-t-elle. Au manoir des Phantomhive?

- Non, dis-je en me redressant face à elle. Pas au manoir…Mais dans mon passé.

Je tends la main et touche sa joue. Elle est aussi douce que du satin. J'y fais glisser mon pouce. Mon visage affiche un air triste.

- C'est cette couleur dans ton œil encore valide, elle me rappelle des souvenirs lointains.

Hannah met sa main sur la mienne et me regarde chaleureusement. Je jurais voir le regard aimant de ma mère.

- Mère, chuchote-je.

Et soudainement, la fatigue s'empare de moi et je tombe endormie aux côtés d'Hannah.

P.O.V. Hannah.

J'écarquille mon œil car je suis sûre que mes oreilles ne peuvent pas me jouer de tours. M'a-t-elle appelée mère?...J'esquisse un sourire. Elle est si adorable endormie ainsi. L'enfant qu'elle est véritablement se manifeste durant son sommeil. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et lui caresse les cheveux et le dos.

- Jeune maîtresse…, dit-je tout bas.

P.O.V. Angelika.

_Je rêve…c'est mon manoir, pas celui que Sébastian à reconstruit, mais le premier. Celui dans lequel j'ai jadis habité avec mes parents. Je regarde autour de moi pour en reconnaître la pièce. Je le sais, c'est celle dans laquelle ma mère et moi lisions des histoires et où elle me donnait des leçons de musique._

_J'attarde mon regard vers le haut fauteuil de bois ouvragé et vernis rembourré de velours __vert __Véronèse__. Je vois aussi les pans d'une jupe couleur lilas en dépasser…_

_- Mère!, m'écrie-je, sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux, mais sans déborder._

_La silhouette se tourne vers moi en souriant aimablement. Elle tient un livre de contes entre les mains et son regard est le même, mais ce n'est pas Rachel Phantomhive. Il s'agit d'Hannah Anafeloz, mais pas habillée en soubrette. Elle porte une des robes de ma mère et ces longs cheveux lavande sont remontés en un chignon épais où dépassent des mèches tombantes._

_- Angelika, dit-elle._

_Mes pieds avancent tous seuls. Ils me portent vers elle. Je me fiche d'être en tenue de nuit. En face d'elle, je m'accroupie et pose ma tête et mes mains sur ces genoux. Elle place le livre sur une petite table et me caresse les cheveux. Je n'avais pas ressentie ce geste depuis trois ans._

_Je sens soudainement Hannah se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser le dessus de la tête. J'écarquille brusquement les yeux et je comprends enfin tout le poids que l'absence d'une mère peut avoir pour sa fille. Le besoin d'amour maternel, d'attention et de petits gestes doux, même anodins._

_Je me mise alors à sangloter, pour ensuite pleurer pour de bon. Je serre les jupes d'Hannah entre mes mains._

_- Hannah…Hannah…Hannah…HANNAH!_

Je me réveille soudainement et pousse un hurlement tout en appelant Hannah. À peine deux secondes plus tard, celle-ci et Claude entre dans la chambre. Ils s'assoient tous les deux chacun d'un côté du lit. Je me rapproche d'Hannah, passe mes bras autour de son cou et lance un regard noir à Claude.

- Je ne t'aie pas appelé, sors d'ici!

Je cru voir un tiquement de sourcils venant de lui, mais je l'ignore. Il se lève du lit, s'incline et s'en va.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, je m'accroche encore plus à Hannah.

- Maîtresse…?

- Hannah…c'est un ordre, la coupe-je en sanglotant, reste avec moi.

P.O.V. Hannah.

Maintenant, c'est complètement hors de ce que je me serais attendue. Je la sens resserrer sa prise sur mon uniforme de soubrette…Qu'elle est mignonne. Un vrai petit bout de chou. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre contre moi.

Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes quand je sens sa poigne se relâcher et que ces bras retombent sur mes épaules…Elle s'est rendormie. Je souris, la prends dans mes bras, m'installe plus confortablement dans le lit, la place sur mes cuisses, l'enroula dans la couverture et la berce comme une mère. J'entame alors une jolie berceuse que j'ai apprise de Luca.

P.O.V. Angelika.

J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut le beau bleu de l'œil d'Hannah qui me regarde en sourient. Je lui souris à mon tour. Jamais encore je n'avais souri quand Sébastian venait me réveiller. Je grognais plutôt.

- Bonjour jeune maîtresse, dit Hannah.

- Bon matin, lui répondis-je.

- J'ai demandé à Claude d'aller préparé votre petit déjeuné. Il vous attend sur la table de nuit.

J'acquiesce en baillant, en me frottant les yeux et en m'étirant comme un chat. Hannah me tend ensuite une tasse de thé.

- Pour ce matin, Claude vous a préparé un thé Imperial Souchong avec des pains de Gênes aux amandes et aux pistaches décorés de gelée d'abricots et de fruits frais et des mini muffins au miel et sirop d'érable.

J'hoche la tête et commence à boire mon thé. Quand j'allais saisir un des pains, Hannah m'en présente déjà un.

- Vous permettez?, demande-t-elle.

Je trouve ça d'abord gênant, mais au final, il n'y a qu'elle avec moi. Je ne dis rien et ouvre la bouche. Elle sourit et y glisse la pâtisserie. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout mangé et tout bu. Hannah m'habilla ensuite d'un petite robe noire rehaussée de dentelle sur le corset et sur la jupe de dessus, aux manches ballons, aux jupes bouffantes et un nœud ornant le bas du dos. Elle me mit après des bas aux cuisses en dentelle épaisses décorés de roses, des bottes en cuir à semelles de caoutchouc et des manchettes à mes poignets. Elle finit en m'attachant mon cache-œil et en me coiffant de ma natte habituelle, mais elle la tressa tout en y ajoutant un ruban noir tout au long.

En gros, je trouve l'ensemble plutôt joli. Quand j'eus finit de me regarder dans la glace, je me tourne vers elle et lui demande.

- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui?

- Rien n'est planifié. Que souhaitez-vous faire?

Je réfléchis quelques instants et lui dis finalement.

- J'aimerais me promener avec toi dans le jardin.

P.O.V. Hannah.

Je suis ravie qu'elle me propose ça car il y a un endroit où j'aimerais l'emmener.

- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle. Je connais justement un endroit où nous pourrions nous rendre.

La jeune maîtresse m'accorde un sourire et prend ma main. On dirait que son côté enfant refait surface. Je lui retourne son sourire et nous partons donc.

Il ne nous prit qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver. Je l'avais conduite vers une clairière de la forêt des Trancy où poussent de belles roses vertes et des jacinthes. Une balançoire pour deux est accrochée sur un arbre. C'était Claude qui les avait plantés et installé un jour sur demande d'Alois Trancy. Il avait dit que le vert lui fesait penser à Angelika Phantomhive.

Ce fut vers elle que se dirige la jeune maîtresse. Elle s'y assit et me regarde. Je n'aie pas besoin qu'elle parle pour comprendre ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je me place donc derrière elle et commence à la pousser doucement.

Tout en la balançant, je sens une présence autour de nous. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est Sébastian Michaelis. Et d'après l'aura qu'il dégage, je peux sentir qu'il est dans une fureur noire de voir sa jeune maîtresse…ou devrais-je dire, MA jeune maîtresse, avec un autre démon que lui. Il est furieux de voir que celle qu'il aime s'est détachée de lui. Je l'ignore car la jeune maîtresse lui a ordonné de ne plus se montrer devant elle.

P.O.V. Angelika.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hannah me pousse encore, je plante mes talons dans l'herbe, me lève et m'éloigne. Il y a une chose que je veux absolument faire. Et je sais qu'elle me regarde interrogativement.

Je n'y fais pas attention et me dirige vers les jacinthes. J'en cueille quelques une et m'assois parmi elles.

- Viens Hannah, dis-je. Viens, assis-toi près de moi et enlève ta coiffe.

Elle s'exécute aussitôt. Dès qu'elle fut assise, je me place derrière elle commence à décorer sa longue et belle chevelure couleur lavande avec les fleurs, les faisant courir le long de sa longue natte.

- Autrefois…

- Jeune maîtresse?

Je fis un sourire nostalgique et vint m'allonger, la tête sur les genoux d'Hannah.

- Autrefois…avec ma mère…par de belles journées ensoleillées comme aujourd'hui…quand une rosée cristalline décorait chaque feuille d'arbre, chaque pétale de fleurs, ma mère et moi allions souvent marcher dans la forêt et nous garnir les cheveux de fleurs.

P.O.V. Hannah.

Elle semble si sereine, si calme. Les yeux fermés et ces mains sur les miennes. Je souris. Je sais enfin ce qu'était ce sentiment qui me pressait le cœur. La chaleur d'une mère pour son enfant. Je me sens aussi protectrice envers elle que l'avait été Rachel Phantomhive. Une enfant que j'aurais choyée, protéger et aimer de tout mon être. Les enfants humains ont vraiment une influence sur moi. Mais qu'importe. Luca n'étant plus là, dorénavant, je protègerai et chérirai la jeune maî…non, Angelika. Je cueillis quelques roses vertes. Je les tresse et en fit une couronne que je pose sur sa tête et j'en plate une autre à l'extrémité de sa natte. Surprise, elle se redresse, et je pose mes mains sur ces joues.

- Ma douce chérie.

Je vis une adorable couleur rouge teinter ces joues. Je me lève et l'entraîne avec moi par la main à la balançoire où nous nous asseyons. Je l'approche doucement de moi et lui pose la joue sur la poitrine en l'entourant de mes bras. Elle se laisse docilement faire et ferme les yeux quand j'entame une berceuse que j'avais un jour entendu d'une mère humaine pour son bébé. La jeune maîtresse ferme ces yeux et mes pieds nous berce sur la balançoire.

- _Elle me sourit, et je suis heureuse._

_C'est la première fois que je suis maman._

_Je sais que ma vie, sera joyeuse._

_Car j'ai enfin, mon enfant._

_Un enfant, dont j'ai tant rêvé._

_Un enfant désiré._

_Un enfant à choyer._

_Un enfant à aimer._

_Je découvrirai, à travers toi._

_Le plus grand bonheur de ma vie._

_Et je garderai tout au fond de moi._

_La première fois ou tu m'auras souri._

_Un enfant, dont j'ai tant rêvé._

_Un enfant désiré._

_Un enfant à choyer._

_Un enfant à aimer._

Angelika s'était blotti contre moi durant ma chanson. Attendrie, je lui embrasse le front et la berce. Jamais de mon éternité je n'aie été si heureuse. Mon ancienne vie paraît bien terne à maintenant.

Je resserre ma prise en versant une larme. Elle coula sur ma joue et finit sur celle d'Angelika. Je l'essuie de manière attentionnée puis je continue à chanter jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline à l'horizon.

Je t'aime Angelika…je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Rachel Phantomhive, mais saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi et que je ne laisserai plus jamais rien te faire souffrir.

Fin.


End file.
